villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Prometheus (Arrowverse)
Simon Morrison, better known as Prometheus '''and by his alias Adrian Chase', is the main antagonist of Season 5 of the CW superhero TV series ''Arrow. He is driven by revenge, having harbored a deep hate for the Green Arrow since the vigilante killed his father Justin Claybourne. Thus, Oliver Queen's actions in the past are directly responsible for Prometheus' creation. Prometheus made it clear on multiple occasions that he will kill everyone who tries to kill the Green Arrow, as he does not want Oliver to die but wants to mentally destroy him to have Oliver live the rest of his life a broken man. He is portrayed by Josh Segarra. As Prometheus, he is voiced by Michael Dorn. Overview After his father was murdered by the vigilante "The Hood", Simon Morrison swore vengeance. He adopted the name Adrian Chase and sought out Talia al Ghul. Talia trained Adrian so that he would be able to take down his father's murderer. After having found out everything he needed, Adrian headed to Star City and eventually became District Attourney. Thus, while openly assisting mayor Oliver Queen, his father's murderer, he also became the sinister serial killer known as Prometheus, who was a dark counterpart to Oliver's Green Arrow. However, Adrian's plan was not to kill Oliver, he wanted to take everything from him and to break him completely. In order to do so, Chase let Oliver gradually find out about both Prometheus' past as well as about the past of Oliver and his family. Even when Oliver found out that Adrian was Prometheus, he could not act against him without compromising himself and was thus forced to tolerate Adrian and his mocking provocations on a daily basis at City Hall. Adrian's pursuit of revenge eventually even drove him to murder his wife in order to frame the Green Arrow. He also captured Oliver and tortured him over weeks, eventually breaking Oliver and causing him to "realize" that he did not kill villains in order to save the city, he did so because he was disturbed and liked killing. This epiphany caused Oliver to temporarily disband the Team Arrow until his friends managed to convince him that he was a good man and that Chase was only trying to manipulate him. Eventually, Oliver and his team managed to gather evidence against Chase and he was publically denounced as the serial killer Prometheus. No longer able to work openly, Chase was forced to operate from the shadows but nonetheless continued to plot against Oliver. While trying to dispense a deadly virus over Star City, Chase was taken down by Oliver and imprisoned at an A.R.G.U.S. facility but even this was part of his plans. While Chase was imprisoned, his team of allies - consisting of Evelyn Sharp, Talia al Ghul, and Black Siren - kidnapped Oliver's teammembers and thus forced him to release Chase. After having been humiliated by being forced to release Adrian, Oliver was forced to pursue Chase with allies himself, as Chase still held his friends captive. Meanwhile, Chase has reached his destination - Lian Yu - where he, his team and his hostages waited for Oliver to arrive. Chase had the island of Lian Yu booby trapped with several explosives that would be activated by Chase's death due to a dead man's trigger. To goad Oliver into killing him, he feigned having killed Oliver's son, William but Felicity informed Oliver about the dead man's trigger, exposing his intentions. Oliver pursued Chase as he escaped onto a boat into the waters of Lian Yu with William captured also. Chase gave Oliver an ultimatium: Either allow William to be killed or save William at the expense of killing his entire team, who were trapped on the island as Chase had removed the hydraulics from the only plane. Oliver shot Chase in the foot, allowing William to escape. Chase then spitefully informed him that Oliver's life will be lonely without his team and shot himself in the head, causing Lian Yu to explode as Oliver watched in horror, leaving the fate of everyone on the island unknown. Personality Under his civilian identity, Adrian was a kind, caring, compassionate individual. He takes his job as District Attorney very seriously, enforcing the law to whatever extent, even personally-interrogating suspects in crimes linked to Prometheus, Tobias Church and Vigilante. He also seems to have a tendency to lost his temper, but is usually very-controlled. He was loyal to Oliver as a friend, willing to throw him under the bus (figuratively) to defend Oliver's administration as Mayor of Star City; however, Oliver didn't consider this to be worth it, viewing Adrian as his friend. His alter-ego Prometheus, however, has a grudge on the Green Arrow for deeds he'd performed in his early vigilante days in 2012. His fixation runs deep enough that only he wants to harm Green Arrow, so much that if anyone else tries to kill him, he'll take their lives; he murdered over a dozen of SCPD officers just to make sure he'd be able to kill Tobias Church, who wanted to take Green Arrow's life himself, thus prompting Prometheus to throw a blade into his throat, finishing him. In addition, when Vigilante attacked Oliver while Adrian was in character as Oliver's friend, Prometheus tracked-down Vigilante and said that Oliver was his life to take and no-one else's, bu Vigilante refused to relent. Prometheus then tried to kill Vigilante, but he manages to escape. He is bound on torturing Oliver Queen by hurting the ones around him. He put in massive amounts of effort by leaving clues behind for Oliver and even killing people just to recreate entire crime scenes to remind Oliver Queen of what he has done. Prometheus likes to inflict terror on his victims, injuring Curtis just to leave a clue and kidnapping Black Siren of Earth-2 from S.T.A.R. Labs and making her pose as Earth-1 Laurel Lance, all to make Oliver question his true nature. He was able to intimidate Black Siren despite her being a powerful meta-human, and thus she had no other choice but to obey him, and after disagreeing with his plan and getting her cover blown before Team Arrow, Prometheus lashed-out on her, threatening to bring her to a horrible, slow, painful death if she didn't find a way to fix this. When killing Officer Conahan, he drew out the kill and inflicted multiple injuries before performing the killing blow. His fixture on Green Arrow was primarily part of a quest to make him "wish he was dead" before he could be able to oblige, similarly to another foe Oliver had faced, named Slade Wilson, in 2013, but unlike Slade, Prometheus' ambition had nothing to do with damaging Star City itself. Appearances Victims *Lt. Sam Conahan *Tobias Church *Gay Eked *Peter Meld *Detective Billy Malone (Caused) *Doris Chase *Himself *Two bodyguards *Two F.B.I. agents *Three A.R.G.U.S. agents *Numerous SCPD officers Unconfirmed * John Diggle / Spartan * Felicity Smoak / Overwatch * Thea Queen / Speedy * Quentin Lance * Rene Ramirez / Wild Dog * Curtis Holt / Mr. Terrific * Nyssa al Ghul * Talia al Ghul * Evelyn Sharp / Artemis * Samantha Clayton * Several members of Talia al Ghul's cult Trivia * Although he shares his name with a DC villain, it has been explained that the two villains are not the same and the the Arrowverse-Prometheus is an original villain. It is also implied that Oliver Queen's actions in the first season are responsible for Prometheus' creation. * In the original DC Comics, Adrian Chase is the name of Vigilante. In Arrow, however, he is an enemy of Vigilante, whose identity will remain unknown until Season 6, according to the series' producers. * At present, it is unknown how exactly Prometheus is aware of the location of Team Flash's base of operations or how he knows about the Legends team; it is presumed that he was able to find Oliver's connection to them both and spied on them. Whereas Team Flash operates in Central City, the Legends travel across time, which would make it harder to unearth their connection to him. * He seems to share some traits with Jason Todd/Arkham Knight, as both are vigilantes who wore suits identical the hero they loathed, but with a full mask and using a voice filter. Unlike Arkham Knight, however, who wanted to finish Batman immediately but was stopped by Scarecrow every time, Prometheus was in charge of his own scheme. * Adrian's death is similar to how Jim Moriarty died; they killed themselves so the protagonist of their respective stories would lose their loved ones. They both had a murderous obsession with their enemies (Oliver and Sherlock Holmes, respectively) and were willing to end their own lives to make sure their enemies would fall from grace. ** It is also, ironically, similar to what happened to Oliver Queen's father; he shot himself in the head on a boat near Lian Yu despite Oliver's attempt to stop him. * Adrian is so far the only antagonist in the Arrow-verse to kill himself, and the third main antagonist on Arrow ''to die, after Ra's al Ghul and Damien Darhk. Though Malcolm Merlyn was one of Oliver's more dangerous opponents, he didn't die in the season he was the main antagonist of. * Adrian's true identity as Prometheus is foreshadowed in the episode "''Vigilante", where he coldly-describes having been to Hell in order to intimidate a bank robber. In addition, the name "Adrian" actually means "the dark one". * Adrian is the third antagonist on Arrow to be credited as a main character, after Slade Wilson and Malcolm Merlyn. Black Siren is the fourth, appearing as a main character in Season 6. * Adrian is similar in a way to certain villain characters from Marvel Studios' Marvel Cinematic Universe: ** He is most-similar to Grant Ward from Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. on ABC; they both posed as friends to the protagonists while secretly being a villain that has little-to-no regard for anyone's safety but their own. His full name, "Grant Douglas Ward", means "Great Dark Protector", just as "Adrian" means "the dark one". ** Similarly to Helmut Zemo in Captain America: Civil War, who manages to split the Avengers apart and pit them against each other as revenge for the deaths of his family, Adrian manages to temporarily break-up Team Arrow by turning Evelyn Sharp against them. * Adrian's quest for revenge on Oliver was, interestingly, based from the plans of villains who previously appeared on Arrow ''and its spin-offs ''The Flash ''and ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow: ** His Prometheus costume somewhat-resembles Malcolm Merlyn's League of Assassins' attire. Malcolm was taught by the League of Assassins how to fight, just as Adrian was taught by Talia al Ghul. ** Slade Wilson had massacred Starling City with a large army of Mirakuru-enhanced soldiers, all to cripple Oliver's sense of self-worth. Prometheus is also merciless in his scheme, wanting revenge on Oliver for the same reason that Slade did (the death of a loved one), but despite throwing much of the city into chaos, he has not caused near as much damage as Slade did. ** To an extent, Adrian resembles Brother Blood's civilian identity, Sebastian Blood. ** Similarly to Eobard Thawne, who posed as Harrison Wells to gain Barry Allen's trust, Adrian used his civilian identity to mask his true motives. Indeed, Eobard and Adrian had matching opinions on the pinnacle of their hatred; they both seemed to care for them in a twisted manner, but would still kill them once they have what they want. ** Similarly to Hunter Zolomon, Adrian's villain costume was a black, masked counterpart to the protagonist's costume, which has no mouth-guard. Zolomon also had a strange fixture on their respective foes, with Zolomon desiring Barry's speed to save his own life and Adrian wanting to kill Oliver by sending kidnapped people after him, just as Zolomon did with certain Earth-2 meta-humans. Zolomon posed as Jay Garrick of Earth-2 to blend in with Team Flash, while Adrian uses his civilian identity to blend in at City Hall. They both also sought to manipulate their enemies into becoming just like them. ** Just as Savitar's goal is to take back everything that Barry takes from him in the future, Adrian wants to make Oliver pay with his life for taking everything from him, and prove that he is not a good person after all. Also, in the Season 3 Winter finale of The Flash, Barry travels to May 2017 by accident and witnesses Savitar kill Iris West; in the Season 5 Winter finale of Arrow, Adrian manipulated Oliver into killing Billy Malone. Both Adrian and Savitar sought to make the pinnacle of their obsession become just like them and essentially fall from grace. They were both also slain by a single gunshot, with Iris killing Savitar and Adrian shooting himself in the head. Navigation Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vengeful Category:DC Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Assassin Category:Vigilante Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Big Bads Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Sadists Category:One-Man Army Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Serial Killers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Nihilists Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Spouses Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Obsessed Category:Imprisoned Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Leader Category:Successful Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Posthumous Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful